Question: Simplify the expression. $ (7n^{7}-3n^{5}+3n^{2}) - ( -5n^{5}+6n^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(7n^{7}-3n^{5}+3n^{2}) + (5n^{5}-6n^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7n^{7}-3n^{5}+3n^{2} + 5n^{5}-6n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {7 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 n^5} + {3 n^2} + \color{#DF0030}{5 n^5} - {6 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^5} + { n^2} $ Add the coefficients. $7n^{7}+2n^{5}-3n^{2}$